That's the Name of the Game
by writinggirl654
Summary: Starts out as a thing at the founder's day parade but then when the fireworks start The plan for the device goes wrong The device brings them back 2 "times" and gives them a chance to do things over but this time Elena is the star with Kathryn in charge.
1. Prologue

_**Introduction **_

_**As Bonnie was putting the device under her spell, I was standing at Stefan's side. All that was going through my mind was that my two favorite boys were going to be safe. I wasn't playing around with both of them like Katherine, but Damon ment as much to me as Stefan does. "Bonnie, are you sure this is going to work?" I asked worried. "Definitley, Elena. I'm a witch we don't fail to what we're asked." She looked at Damon hesitantly then started saying Latin words. I shivered and sat down. The device was deacctivated. "Alright, i'm finished." "Thank you, Bonnie." Damon said from the other side of the room. "Of course." She said looking at me, I glared at Damon and he nodded at me. **_


	2. Founder's Day

_**Chapter One: Founder's Day.**___

_**"This dress hurts, Jenna." I complained, as she tied the strings. "I know kiddo." she patted my arm, and sent me walking down the stairs. I took one last glance at myself in the mirror. I knew the boys were going to be weirded out. I've that I looked like Katherine ALOT. Ever since I have seen the picture of her, I have trying to make myself look like her. After all Stefan did fall in love with her. Damon and him were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. Stefan is my real date, but you know Damon. "Ready?" I asked reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Uh...." they stammered. I giggled and took their arms. "C'mon." I smiled and walked out the front door. **_

_**I smiled and waved as the float that was made and practically got Matt killed, passed the crowd down Cedar Rd. Since Damon wasn't my official date, he had to wait in the big section of people. Stefan and I were nervous, around town from the local **__**GOOD**__** vampires that Kathrynn is coming back and that John is planning to use his device. I really hope that, that is just a rumor. Anways, I turned my grin into a frown as we passed John. My father, my own father. How could he NOT tell me? The float stopped at the end of the big parade, and I was waiting for Anna to show up. I was hoping that she could maybe solve things between Jeremy and I. I kind of knew that if I said anything ELSE to Jeremy, I might lose him as my brother and my friend. "Hey Elena, you ok?" Stefan said breaking my thoughts. "Yea, uh-huh." I said lying. I know Stefan is eventually going to find out what's going on with me. Well with Jeremy and stuff. I hopped off the float and ran into the girl's bathroom. I had a key to a certain stall, so I had all my stuff in there. I quickly changed into something that looked half normal. A blue weater and black jeans with blue converse. I let my hair down and it fell into form of what Anna's hair looks like. Perfect timing I said that to, because I ran into her just now. "Oh, hey Elena." "Hey Anna." I said frowning. "What's the matter?" She asked lightly. Anna seemed like a delicate little purple and pink flower, but she really does have FIRE. Like Jenna said last time. "Anna, I don't really want to come otu with it or take a long time to say this but it's Jeremy. He i-," "Elena, I know i'm trying to get him to be more open with you." "Thanks, but we need to use something a little more than persuasion." I hated when I thought of something bad. "Like?" "Like, Damon and you." "What about Damon and I?" She said suspicously. "Like Damon erases his memory and you keep him in line." "Elena, didn't you try this once?" "Anna, if your around you can keep him away from the stuff that had him found out last time." I said, my voice was starting to strain. "Your right." "Thanks." "So when do you think we should do this?" "How about when the fireworks start?" "Alright, you get Damon." Anna answered. "Alright." I looked evil in the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom behind Anna and started to walk toward Damon.**_


End file.
